


Sweet Tooth

by StarReads



Series: V3 Summer Shenanigans! [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gen, I had too much fun writing this, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Saihara has a weird thing for Ouma enjoying food, Saihara is a Vampire, Saihara is insecure, Saihara spoils Ouma, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, Vampires, and just Ouma eating in general, but it's mild i swear, it's Ouma not Oma you heathens, it's not a sexual thing you pervs, like a lot, no beta we die like men, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Saihara never really liked sweets or being outside during the day. But he'll make an exception just this once.Ouma is a persuasive little gremlin.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Lipstick (which I'll write next) and before Butterflies (on my to do list).
> 
> I ACCIDENTLY PUT THIS IN FALLPUT NEW VEGAS OML

 

The streets were crowded and busy, with lots of people yelling and laughing. Everyone seemed to be smiling and playing in the sweltering heat.

Saihara smiled and shook his head. Humans were always so full of energy, it was admirable. The sun always managed to make Saihara feel sleepy.

This may come as a shock to some of you, but Saihara is not what one would call...human. He is in fact, a vampire.

Wait, put down the holy water (not that it'll do anything) and let him explain.

  
Saihara is a vampire, but he's not an evil, blood-sucking monster. He doesn't kill people. Most civilized vampires agree that killing people is distasteful.

Saihara doesn't even drink that much blood. He only really needs about a pint a month. Otherwise, coconut water works just fine. When he does need blood, he gets it from donors.

Honestly, most of the myths about vampires are just that, myths. Vampires are not immortal, they just live a little longer than most humans (about 150 years, and the last 50 are barely enjoyable). They don't die by garlic (Saihara happens to be allergic, but that's pretty rare), and holy water and crosses don't even affect them.

Sunlight doesn't burn them, though it does irritate a vampire's eyes. That's why Saihara wears his hat, since it helps with the light exposure.

Speaking of sunlight, Saihara can feel it hitting the back of his neck. It's too hot outside, he's too hot. He can't help but wonder why he's even here in the first place.

"C'mon slowpoke! Sheesh, you'd think a detective wouldn't be so brain-dead!" A small yet surprisingly strong voice called out to him.

Ah yes, Ouma. That's why he was there. See, this small beach town was maybe thirty minutes away from the beach where they're residing. And today they happened to be putting on their annual sweets festival. The whole town got together once a year and basically made a ton of sugary foods.

Saihara doesn't have the biggest sweet tooth. Most vampires don't, surprisingly. Maybe it was a genetic thing. But Ouma seemed so excited about it, so Saihara decided he'd tag along.

He sighed, moving a little faster to catch up to Ouma. He was faster than the average human, but for a vampire he was pretty weak. Probably because he spent all his time sitting on his butt going over case files (like the fucking shut-in he is).

"I'm not being slow, you've just got too much energy today." Saihara mumbled. Ouma laughed like he always did, that weird noise that reminded him a little of a horse. It was (cute) annoying.

"Don't make excuses Saihara-chan!" Ouma said, putting on a huge fake pout. Even though Saihara knew perfectly well it was fake, it still made his stomach drop. He didn't like it when Ouma was upset.

"I'm sorry Ouma. C'mon, let's just...do something. I don't know, I mean, what are we supposed to do here?" Saihara asked. Ouma shook his head, laughing.

"Eat dumbie! That's kind of the point of having a sweets festival. To eat sweet things! Jeez, do you have a brain in there?" Ouma teased, leaning forward to rap on his head.

Saihara didn't even flinch. He was used to the smaller boy invading his personal space. Or well, maybe invading was too strong of a word. But he couldn't even think of an alternative at the moment. His whole head felt kind of fuzzy and he felt all floaty.

Ouma tended to do that to him.

"Well..what do you want to eat first? Go ahead and pick something." Saihara said. Ouma blinked, and then stood thinking for a bit. Saihara swore he could see the gears turning in his head.

"Candy apples!" the small boy finally said. Nodding, Saihara smelled the air as discreetly as possible. He quickly latched onto the smell of caramel and spotted a booth. "There's somebody selling them over there. Come on then." he said, beginning to walk off.

The booth that was selling candy apples was run by a very sweet young lady. She smiled at them like she knew them very personally. "Well hello there! Would you like some candy apples?" she asked.

Ouma nodded. "One please." Saihara said, digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

Ouma looked at him. "You're not going to get one?" he asked. Saihara shook his head as he paid the lady. She handed him an apple, which he passed to Ouma.

As they walked away, Sauhara took the time to memorize the look in Ouma's eyes. He practically lit up with joy just looking at the thing. He took a bite and his face was immediately covered in caramel.

Sure, he was a little messy but Saihara didn't care. The pure, innocent look on his face as he ate the treat made Saihara feel like a million bucks. He wondered to himself if maybe getting this much second hand enjoyment watching someone else enjoy their food was weird.

In all honesty, it probably was. But Saihara had always been a little strange.

He could hear the small boy humming now as he finished the apple. Now he was holding a small stick in his hand, and his face was completely covered in caramel.

"That was really good! You should've gotten one Saihara-chan!" He said, voice higher than before. Strange, because the boy already had the highest voice out of all the guys. Saihara shrugged, before gently taking the stick from him and throwing it out.

He tried hard not to stare at Ouma's face. He couldn't help it though, he just looked really cute like that! Maybe he was a weird.

  
Ouma of course noticed his staring (he's sure he turned bright red anyways, so it's not like he could've avoided him noticing). "What, do I have something on my face?" he asked. Saihara nodded, and Ouma reached up to wipe his mouth.

"Oh you were right! That's a lot of caramel." the small ruler mumbled, wiping his face with a hankerchief. Who knew people even carried those anymore? Certainly not Saihara.

The two of them spent a while longer hust walking around. Ocassionally Ouma would make comments to get his attention, and he'd respond as gently as possible.

They'd stop every once and awhile to grab a treat. It was always the same, he'd order for Ouma and pay, Ouma would ask if he wanted something, he'd say no, they'd walk some more and Saihara would be a creep and watch him eat. Totally normal, at least for them. Ouma would offer to pay a couple times, but Saihara would always shoot him down. He didn't know why exactly, he just kind of felt like paying.

It was around 5:00 pm when Ouma finally decided he was tired. "I think it's time to head back!" the purple-haired gremlin declared. Saihara nodded, thinking for a second about where they'd parked their car.

Having remembered, he'd turned towards the direction they needed to head in when suddenly Ouma was on his back. The rapid addition of extra weight nearly toppled him over, but as luck would have it he was able to regain his balance quickly.

"Sorry but I'm like, way too tired to walk right now! You'll hafta carry me!" Ouma said, his voice overly dramatic. Saihara just sighed and rolled his eyes, affection creeping out of the dark corners of his heart.

If you'd asked him a couple months ago, he'd have admantly insisted that he did not have any feelings whatsoever for the tiny demon. However, he came to recognize how undeniably attractive Ouma was.

He realized how happy he was when Ouma smiled, laughed, talked, walked, breathed, or really just existed in his general vicinity.

In other words, he was completely and utterly fucked.

And now he was here, trying desperately to keep their already pretty...fragile and starbge friendship from coming apart at the seams. Trying to act like everything was perfectly great and he wasn't pining for a boy he could never have a hope of being with.

God, he was such a fucking weirdo. He was sure most normal people didn't act like total creeps when they had feelings for a friend. He was sure if Ouma knew half the things he thought about him he'd think he was completely bat-shit crazy. And he'd probably never speak to him again.

Saihara wasn't quite sure if he could live with that.

When they eventually arrived at the car, Ouma scrambled off his back. It was rather comical actually. He reminded Saihara of a cat who'd finally figured out how to climb down a tree.

They got into the car, and Saihara started driving. It'd take a little bit to get back to the cabin, so Saihara knew the car ride was going to be a bit awkward.

They drove in silence, Ouma staring out the window and Saihara focusing intently on the road. Eventually Ouma said something.

"Hey, how come you didn't eat anything the entire time we were there?" he inquired, looking over at him. Saihara shrugged. "I don't really like sweets." He replied.

Ouma made a strangely confused noise. "Why did you come with me then? Surely you could've found something more fun for you." he said.

Saihara shook his head slightly. "I had fun, don't worry." He assured Ouma. Ouma gave him another confused look, before deciding to drop it.

When they got back to the cabin and parked, Saihara turned to Ouma. "Did you have a good time?" He asked.

Ouma nodded. "Yeah. Uh, thanks for coming with me. Next time I'll take you somewhere you can enjoy too!" Ouma said.

It wasn't till he got out of the car that Saihara finally thought of something to say. "I always have fun when I'm with you. So don't worry about it." Saihara said.

He heard a strange muffled squeak and he turned to look at Ouma. The small ruler's face was bright red and his eyes were widened in shock.

It took Saihara a couple seconds to realize why. When he did, Saihara's face also turned red and he reached for his hat instinctively.

The two of them stood silently for a bit, before Ouma finally said, "Let's go inside! I'm sure the others have stories to tell."  
  
Saihara nodded, and as he headed inside he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was absolutely whipped for this boy.

Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just an excuse to write soft Oumasai? Yes. Do I regret it? No.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
